Fun in an Art Museum
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Ever had sex in an art museum? Kendall has. Kogan.


**Authors note:** What? Dialogue? Lies, all lies! GO SPREAD YOUR SLANDEROUS FILTH ELSEWHERE, FIEND.

* * *

"What do you think of that one?" I whispered in his ear. He tilted his head to the left, and squinted at it. I chuckled. "Trust me; I don't think it's meant to be abstract." He gives me a half-glare before lightly shoving me with his elbow.

"I know, but sometimes if you look at it in a different perspective, it changes the piece entirely," He explains to me in a 'duh' tone. I roll my eyes, and entwine our fingers as we move to the next piece. It's actually kind of strange in my opinion, I try his technique, and to my surprise I end up seeing something.

"Wanna know what I think of this one, Logie?" I ask close to his ear. I smirk when he looks at me with slight annoyance.

"What could you possibly see that's sensible in this painting?" He puts his hands on his hips in a decidedly feminine manner, though I'd never say that out loud, and gives me a slight smile as if he's challenging me to say something intelligent.

"It kind of reminds me of you when you run," I say it softly so that he's the only one who hears me. His eyes are wide, and he's biting his lip, trying to contain a smile.

"That is not funny! Besides, that looks nothing like me; I run like a cross country runner." His head is up high, his attempt to contain the smile failing miserably.

"Excuse me, but the only way you could possibly resemble a cross country runner is if you dressed like one, trust me." He gives me a playful bump, and we move onto a painting with a distorted figure in the middle of a road with a horrified expression.

"Ha! I know what this one resembles," He exclaims and pulls at my shirt. I cross my arms.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, it has something to do with me?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Actually, yes. The expression resembles the one you make when I pinch your ass." He gets closer to my ear as he finishes. I blink my eyes momentarily stunned by his boldness. He simply takes my hand, and we move on.

"Huh, didn't know you'd be the one to bring out the big guns... or should I say dirty guns?" He blushes a bit before turning his attention to the next painting. He's about to say something when I plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He questions.

"Well, this one is my turn," I reply with a wink. I take a minute to take it in; it's a landscape with a woman screaming as a bear comes out of the woods. I have the perfect comparison. I smirk and he sees.

"What are you smiling for?" he asks. I simply shake my head before pulling him close so I can whisper in his ear.

"This one reminds me of how you look when you orgasm." despite my whisper, he still lets out a silent shriek to my delight.

"Kendall! That was way dirtier then mine!" He's blushing like crazy and I love it. "And plus, I don't look like a woman being attacked by a bear when we have sex!" He says this in a very hushed tone, but it's still cute how his cheeks are bright red.

"How would you know? I'm the only one who's ever seen. At least, I _better_ be."

"Ugh, come on; let's go to the next one. It's my turn now." I let him pull me to a large sculpture of a sleeping figure. It's not quite human, but it's not an animal. I honestly don't know what the hell it is. He has a smug look on his face, and I turn to him waiting for what he has in store for me.

"So, see anything good in... this?" He nods at my question before leaning up to my ear.

"This reminds me of how tired you are after I'm done riding you." He pulls my hips towards him, and shifts so they lock for a split second before pulling away. It takes all the strength I have to restrain a moan. I have to remember that there are other people here trying to enjoy the art in here.

"Tease," I hiss in his ear after I compose myself. He just giggles and leads me to the next work of art. It only takes me a minute to decipher this one.

"Should I be scared?" He asked when he notices how wide my smile has gotten. I close the distance by placing my hands on his hips, and pulling him flush against me.

"This one resembles how incredibly hot you look right after sex," I murmur while nibbling at his neck, reaching all the spots that drive him completely insane. He's sighing, and grabbing at my jacket when I suddenly pull back. He stumbles at the loss of contact, and pouts at me.

"That wasn't very nice," he mumbles. I take note of the fact that he's slightly flustered, and his breathing is uneven. My pants are slightly uncomfortable at the thought. His eyes are still wild as he approaches me and lightly places his arms around my neck.

"Have you ever had sex in an art museum?" He whispers in my ear. I can hardly believe what I'm hearing when I feel a slight nibble on my ear.

"No, I'm pretty sure we'd_ both _know if I did." I can't even think straight, and he's not making it any easier by running his hands along the hem of my shirt. His eyes are glossy, and there's a playful look on his face.

"Do you wanna have sex in an art museum?" Now I know he's crazy. My Logan would never be so straight-forward about sex. Then again, who the hell would turn down a chance like this?

I look around the room taking in the large amount of people before sighing.

"Logan, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you, _believe_ me; but where the hell would we go in this place?" He bites his lip, no doubt to ponder his crazy idea. He looks around too, only his eyes land on a studio door where I'm sure there are people painting and sculpting or whatever.

"That room; now." He says as he pulls me by my shirt sleeve. My mind is running at a million miles a second as my horny boyfriend pulls me through an art museum on a Saturday afternoon. I gotta say, I'm loving every moment of it.

We reach the door, and he jiggles the handle, giving a little salute when it opens. He takes one look around, and his eyes settle on a large, strategically placed, red couch with an easel in front of it. It's kind of funny, I'm usually the one dragging Logan into these situations. I'd never have expected him to be so open to the idea of public sex. Normally the mention of sex alone would have him blushing like mad and trying to change the subject. Carlos, James and I tend to abuse the power that word has over him.

I grin to myself as he leads me over to the couch, my heart racing. Unfortunately, that's when my common sense finally decided to kick in.

"Logan, we can't have sex in an art studio." I whisper regrettably. "What if someone comes in?" He smiles at me before planting a passionate kiss on my lips that leaves me wanting more when he pulls away.

"Well then, I guess they'll get quite a show." And I'm gone. No more words are said as he starts to take my clothes off. I lead him to the couch, slowly lowering him down, peppering his neck with kisses. He's already moaning my name, and it's giving me a buzz. I take off his shirt exposing a pale chest, the sight of his collar bone too much and I'm forced to lean down to nip lightly at it. I slowly inch off his jeans, soon finding us both completely nude. And the moment I enter him, the last bit of worry melts away to be replaced by pleasure.

~o~

"I can't believe I had sex with you in an art museum," he says almost an hour later, completely mortified.

We're walking back out in to the main show room, trying our best to appear normal.

"Well, I'm sorry you couldn't wait to get home to have your way with me." I'm cocky, and it shows.

"I still can't believe we just did that." he buries his face in his hands and I just grin at him.

"Maybe we should have sex in other public places like a carnival, or the mall." He elbows me in the side.

"Stop mocking me, you sounded pretty damn against the idea in the beginning." He has me there.

"You're right, but I definitely think we need to experiment in other places, maybe even a bookstore?" I see him go rigid, and I burst out laughing.

"Maybe next Saturday," he whispers, a pretty pink tinting his cheeks. I find myself stunned for the fourth time that day.

Shaking my head, I interlock our fingers and lead us to the next painting. I notice that it's ironically a sexual depiction of two figures in a park. I lean in close to his ear.

"What do you think of this one?"

**~Fin**


End file.
